


Super Gal Pal Duo (and Emily): Heroes Extraordinaire!

by Moonlit_Hunter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Hatsume Mei is Shredded, Midoriya Izuku and Tokage Setsuna are Cousins, No beta we die like illiterates, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Loader needs a Vacation, Scorpia gets Validation, Scorpia is basically disabled, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), and many hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Hunter/pseuds/Moonlit_Hunter
Summary: To say that their inventions were a failure would simple be untrue.  They did work! Just…. not in the way they had planned.But until Entrapta and that pink-haired girl figure out how to send them back, they were stuck in a foreign land where the oh-so well understood natural laws of the universe didn't seem to matter.Oh well, this was fine.  Besides, with all the new people to meet and places to explore, Scorpia doubted she'd ever be bored!Oh! and she'd get to go to school!  She hadn't done that in a while!
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki & Hadou Nejire & Scorpia (She-Ra) & Toogata Mirio, Entrapta & Hatsume Mei, Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Hadou Nejire & Scorpia (She-Ra), Hadou Nejire/Haya Yuuyu, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Tokage Setsuna, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Well, That Didn't Go as Planned!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in either fandom, so I hope things go well!  
> Thank you for reading!

“…and all I have to do is synch up all the energy converters simultaneously, make sure they all stay connected, and then flip the switch! So exciting!”

Scorpia stared blankly at Entrapta, having zoned out at some point during her explanation of what she was doing. All that techno mumbo-jumbo flew right over Scorpia’s head, but hey! Entrapta seemed to be having fun! All the better that she was including her in it!

Speaking of which, why was she here again?

‘Oh right! Entrapta needed her help in testing this… glowing thingy? What was it supposed to do again?’ Scorpia mused, putting a single claw to her chin in contemplation, which quickly turned into panic.

‘Oh no! Would asking be rude? She was sure Entrapta told her at some point!’ Scorpia’s internal dilemma/monologue went completely unnoticed by Entrapta, who continued the one-sided conversation.

Whiiiich Scorpia was still not paying attention to.

A hiss of an automatic door opening quickly brought salvation for panicking Scorpioni. It was Emily, Entrapta’s….pet? Robot pet? Scorpia was going with ‘Super Gal Pal Trio Mascot’.

…Although that was kind of a long name… Eh, she’d deal with semantics like that later. Right now, there were things to learn!

Emily entered the room with a tray of bite-sized, purple ration bars balanced on her head. Entrapta readily greeted her, rappelling from the high ceiling and her yet-untested invention with her prehensile hair.

With a convenient scapegoat and with Entrapta mumble-eating, it was Scorpia’s chance.

“So, uh… I totally know what this thing does, but would you mind telling Emily? She might need to know!” Scorpia said totally convincingly, claw behind her head and not looking directly at Entrapta, who was staring right at her with a blank face and mouth full.

‘Nailed it!’

Entrapta swallowed. “Right, right! We might need Emily’s help later on. I was going to use you as part of the control group, but it might be more efficient to use a bot instead of a breathing being.” Entrapta turned back towards Emily, the bot making tittering beeps and boops as if it were asking questions.

Entrapta gently patted the bot on the head before pulling out an electronic recording device from one of her many pockets. “Interplanetary Teleportation Deck experiment log #36: With the help of my lab partners Hordak and Scorpia, I have managed to create the first potentially functional and instantaneous teleportation device known to Etheria.”

‘Interplanetary transportation? Why would we want to go to other planets?’ Scorpia wondered to herself. She racked her brain trying to find the answer. Was it aliens? New and fascinating resources? Colonization? Practical jokes? Also, when did the Horde get purple ration bars?

‘… One question at a time, I guess?’

Scorpia focused her attention outwards towards the now animate Entrapta…

…whooooo was still talking. Scorpia groaned internally. She probably missed her explanation.

“… we are now ready to start the first trials! I’m so excited!!” Entrapta said with that crazy scientist grin locked onto her face. “Scorpia! Throw the switch!!!”

Scorpia nodded swiftly and spun around trying to locate said switch.

“Uhh, Entrapta? What switch?”

She looked perplexed for a moment, caught in the middle of inserting several thick cables into various ports along the main body of her room-sized creation. “What…?”

“Yaknow, what switch? I don’t see it anywhere?”

….

“Oh. Right.” Entrapta looked sheepish. “I maaaaaaaay have forgotten to install it… hehheh.”  
Emily lowered herself to the floor and beeped in what Scorpia would assume would be laughter.

This would probably take a bit longer than they thought.

*********************************Linebreak**********************************

Maijima Higari, better known as the Pro Hero Power Loader, considered himself to be a rather patient, calm man; an educator of young minds. But right now? He was 30 seconds away from throwing it all away to be a shadowy old hermit by digging himself five kilometers under the earth, only to surface when hunger or thirst demanded.

The reason?

The pink-dreaded high school gremlin known only as Hatsume Mei.

She was here to take the Support Course entrance exam at Japan’s number one Hero University: UA. For the second time in as many years, Hatsume was in Power Loader’s workshop three hours early for the exam, and once again she was taking over the place with her so-called ‘Babies’.

Don’t get him wrong, Hatsume was smart, way smarter than he was at her age and twice as creative. Hell, she would have gotten in last year with ease had her showcase inventions not suffered a cataclysmic failure during the testing phase.

Maijima could think of several people, including Hatsume herself, who suffered serious injuries that day. For all their sakes, he hoped that she had learned caution.

If not? Well, she still had another year of high school left and another chance to learn. Yaknow, if everyone lived.

Maijima spent the next few hours or so installing explosion-proof plastic barriers around the testing area just to be safe.

The last of the Support Course hopefuls passed the threshold of the workshop just as Maijima finished erecting the final barrier. Looking around, Maijima grinned under his helmet at the number of potential students setting up their showcases. It looks like people brought their A-Game today!

Maijima began his introductory speech as he approached the front of the workshop. “Welcome, one and all, to the entrance exam for the Support Course. If you are here to fuck around, please leave immediately, as this is not a game.” He rapped the metallic tips of his fingers across the hardwood surface of his desk, emphasizing his later point. “You will have one and a half hours to finalize your inventions. Once this clock hits zero, you will put down your tools and your work will be judged by myself and one of my associates…”

‘Who has yet to arrive. How does a man that fast be late for anything?’

“If there is even a slight possibility that your creation will explode,” Maijima paused, meeting the laser-focused eyes of Hatsume. “Please press the big red button on the left-hand side of your workstation. This is for the safety of everyone here.”

Murmurs spread throughout the testing area. Maijima wondered how many of them would end up needing them. Cementoss was less than enthused in fixing the damage from the previous two years.

“Your time begins…NOW!”

*************************************Line Break********************************

To say that Maijima was impressed would be an understatement. Out of the fifty or so applicants that had showcased their work so far, only five of them exploded, (although three of their creators claimed that it was supposed to explode like that). Thankfully most of the students got their barriers up before testing, and Ingenium, who showed up a full hour late, managed to remove everyone else from potential danger before the unintentional explosions occurred.

Now it was Hatsume Mei’s turn, last but certainly not least.

Hatsume’s official showcase took up two full tables; two circular mechanical devices faced each other on each end, almost yawning with blue and orange light respectively. The base of each extended outwards towards each other. Risen up from the extended base was a thin platform that held a blackened wooden dish secured by thin metal sprigs. Surrounding one end of her creation were various knickknacks and smaller inventions and the bits and pieces of larger inventions; or scrap metal, as Maijima would call it.

Both Maijima and Ingenium approached Hatsume’s contraption. “Alright Hatsume, what have you got for us?” Power Loader asked.

Hatsume’s eyes zeroed in on where his eyes would be, masked as they were behind his large yellow helmet. A wide grin split her face as she began her pitch.

“What I have for you, future colleagues, will revolutionize both the shipping industry, rescue work, and who knows what else?! This device, which can theoretically be miniaturized or gigantified, can transport any solid matter near-instantaneously up to one kilometer! From what I have tested thus far, all non-organic matter that can be held by the platform can be teleported. It is theoretically possible to transfer organic matter through a few minor adjustments, but I have yet to do any calculations regarding such.”

Both Maijima and Iida were stunned. The potential behind this device was staggering! It could get emergency aid and supplies to effected areas far quicker than ever before! So many lives could be saved. Hell, if they sized up the platforms, they could even transport Heroes to the scene of crimes! Traffic jams could be the thing of the past!

Hatsume continued, “You can check out my blueprints and all the fun nitty-gritty stuff later. Right now, let’s see it in action!”

Hatsume primed her transporter and placed a small, apple-shaped piece of scrap onto the wooden dish. “Gentlemen, after the countdown and a few seconds after, this baby will be in the other dish. Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are, Hatsume. You’ve tested this, right?”

“Of course! Multiple times in fact!” Hatsume announced confidently.

********Line Break********

“So uh, Entrapta?”

“Yeah?”  
“This is safe, right? I mean, I totally trust you and all, but…”

“Oh don’t worry! It’s perfectly safe!”

Scorpia sighed in relief. She would hate to help pick up Emily’s pieces if things went wrong.

“…I mean, probably,” Entrapta said under her breath.

“Wait, what?”

“Teleporter Live Trial #1: Control Group, countdown initiated!”

A mechanical voice took over.

In 3…3 (“Hatsume, you did remember the UA’s wattage change when making this thing, right?”)

2…2 (Entrapta flipped her visor down, hiding her excitement. Hordak would be excited with the result, no matter the outcome)

1…1 (“…Did I do what now??!”)

Two countdowns in two dimensions reached zero simultaneously and activated.

Both machines spent several seconds glowing in their respective colors, cerulean blue and opaque electric white. Electricity sparked off both devices like a Faraday cage, striking at everything it could.

Entrapta and Hatsume quickly realized something was wrong.

Entrapta dropped her recording device, still recording, trying to prevent the inevitable.

Hatsume knew there was nothing they could do. She slammed the button Power Loader mentioned earlier that day as Ingenium sped-tacked her beyond the rising barriers.

Both teleporters suffered simultaneous catastrophic electrical failures.

The world went orange, and nothing would be the same again.


	2. Bots, Bots, and More Bots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia accidentally takes the Entrance Exam, Entrapta inconveniences Eraserhead, and the author didn't bother to proofread or edit anything because sleeeep.

Scorpia felt awful.

Not in the ‘I accidentally stepped on my dog’s tail’ kind of way.

It was more like…. like when she had tried swimming for the first time back when she was eight and had almost drowned. Exhausted, uncomfortable, and very sick to her stomach.

And she was wet.

Why was she wet???

Scorpia opened her bleary eyes and sat up from her prone state, blinking rapidly to hasten her eyes to clarity.

Using the lifetime of training bestowed unto her by both the Horde and her small family, Scorpia quickly assessed the situation at claw.

She was physically fine, but still wet for some reason. The room she was in was made of stone-gray concrete and completely unfamiliar design. The wall behind her was cracked and nearly dented, probably from a blow of some force. Large chunks of dark blue robot carapace and electrical wires were clumped together near the impact zone. Given the muted sounds of combat, robots were attacking.

How did she know they were robot remains and not some sort of weird battle tank or other mechanical weapon?

Easy: She was BFF’s with the Horde’s number one techie. You seriously learned a lot about robots when hanging around Entrapta!

Oh, and there was a humanoid robot with similar armor and glowing red eyes charging her with fists raised.

Huh.

A singular metal fist slammed into Scorpia’s jaw, knocking her prone once more. It certainly wasn’t the strongest blow she had ever taken, not even close! But it was enough to bring her right into combat mode.

Scorpia kipped up from the cold concrete just in time to intercept a second punch from the shorter bot with the broad side of her claw. With her other claw Scorpia bashed the bot with a sideswipe that launched it head-first into a nearby wall with the satisfying sound of sheering metal and cracking concrete.

When the navy-blue bot didn’t get up, Scorpia retched it out of the concrete wall in order to examine it. Without its head, the bot stood at around 5’5” and was plated with a thin layer of steel. The limbs were surprisingly articulate, mimicking the ball joints of the human hip and shoulders. Whoever made this was certainly _not_ a Horde technician, and the Rebellion didn’t make robots in the first place, trusting instead the intuition and heart of their people.

Something was up, and Scorpia was going to get to the bottom of it!

***Line Break***

Contrary to popular belief, Aizawa Shouta was a patient man; as an underground hero, he had to be. During stakeouts he could go several hours without stirring, eyes trained on key entryways where his quarry might emerge. He was patient at the dinner tables, with the few friends he cared to keep, with his cats, students with potential, but who were struggling for one reason or another, etc.

That being said, there were several things where his patience was thinner than rice paper at the best of times. People (students) who squandered their potential, those who were illogical, those who woke him up during what little sleep he was able to get, etc.

But this…

This _girl_ just would not. _Stay._ ** _STILL._**

It was bad enough that whoever it was just popped into existence in the middle of UA’s examiner’s room in a (very painful) flash of orange light during the first stages of the Hero Course Practical, but the fact that somehow, this short girl with the obvious Hair Manipulation Quirk (who looked like she spent most of her days in the Support Department) was _NOT_ affected by his quirk **and** she was able to SOMEHOW slip through every single restraint himself and the other heroes put her in.

Vlad King’s super-hardened blood? Super easy.

Shouta’s own specially made capture weapon that even the toughest villains could escape? Barely an inconvenience.

Midnight’s Somnambulist? It did nothing more than knock Snipe unconscious.

Why did he even wear that gasmask if it didn’t actually work?

It was maddening.

The girl seemed far less interesting in intentional chaos sewing than she was in the robots fighting on the monitors.

How did he know it was about the robots and not anything else?

Shouta had known enough gear heads and quirk fans to know the difference between their fast-track ramblings…

…even if he had no idea what language this girl was speaking.

With a groan, Aizawa stopped giving her his patented annoyed/death glare and turned his attention back to the monitors like he was supposed to.

His focus was almost immediately ripped back to the girl as she loudly exclaimed something, causally climbed out of the ‘small’ bunker Cementoss had been subtly building around her and leaped towards one monitor.

….

“Hmph, impressive…”

“Nedzu, how many points does that scorpion girl have?”

***Moments earlier***

As the minutes raced by, Scorpia grew more and more concerned.

Robots attacking her with fists and lasers? Just like a day of basic training when she was twelve.

Robots attacking her with actual ballistics? Robots attacking people who apparently have no training? Not okay.

More concerning, however, was that Entrapta was next to her when the explosion in the Fright Zone. If she were here, then Entrapta would be too.

And she couldn’t find her!

How was she supposed to protect her friend if she couldn’t find her??!

Entrapta was good at hiding and getting out of weird situations, but she could _not_ fight to save her life.

So Scorpia was running hard to every fight she could hear, sheering off robo-limbs and avoiding the people with crazy powers weirder than any princess she’d ever seen.

Did she mention that all the non-robots here had crazy powers?

Because that’s kind of important.

…and also one of the reasons she was incredibly concerned.

But despite her Horde uniform and the Force Captain pin, none of them seemed to be after her.

Did that mean they weren’t Princesses?

Did non-Princesses have powers like this?

Scorpia decided to wait for the battle to be over before thinking about questions like that. There was a Best Friend to find!

A fearful shriek pulled her away from her quest. Down a nearby alley stood four robots nearly as tall as herself surrounding a far shorter and cowering man.

Were the robots really about to crush someone who was obviously surrendering?

It appeared so.

The Horde wouldn’t even do that!

Quickly identifying the soft spots of the four bots, Scorpia rushed in.

The first and closest robot was tri-pedal and was irregularly balanced. Scorpia crippled the leg that bore the most weight with a quick crush of it’s two knee joints.

The bot collapsed.

Using the now-prone bot as a springboard, Scorpia leaped at the opposite bot, which vaguely looked like that Tongue Lasher guy in the Crimson Wastes, only with missile pods popping out of his shoulders.

Scorpia brought her raised claws down on the exposed missile launchers, using both her own strength and the ever-present power of gravity to force the pods back into the bot and heavily denting the torso in the process. As expected, the missiles exploded inside the bot’s torso, effectively taking it out of the fight.

Unexpectedly, the destructive power of the missiles was far less than expected. The explosion did not provide Scorpia with enough momentum to launch herself towards the last two robots, who had since begun to target her.

They attacked in tandem and worked together like…well, like a well-oiled machine. They staggered their punches high and low, making it nearly impossible to dodge effectively in the close confines of the alley.

But you don’t need to dodge when your carapace is as tough as Scorpia’s.

Every blow sent by the bots was blocked efficiently by her claws. She could simply wait out the barrage if that was as strong as they could hit. An opening in their assault was all she needed.

It came when the left bot overextended on a straight punch. Scorpia pulled the bot off balance with her claw, taking a glancing blow to the cheek from the other bot that was mostly mitigated by her natural cheek guards. She locked the overextended arm in the crook of her arm and underneath while kicking out at the bot’s foremost leg, knocking it out of place.

Gravity and momentum took hold and the bot collapsed into Scorpia, who tossed the bot behind her for later termination.

The last bot standing came after her again. Without it’s partner it had little chance. A single deflected fist was followed by a claw removing it’s head.

Scorpia crushed the thrown bot’s head moments after.

After brushing any offending dirt and machine parts off of her claws she turned to the person she just saved.

“Hey, are you alright?”

The man simply sat where he had been the entire time, looking at her both in awe and as if he didn’t understand a single thing she said.

“Any chance you can tell me where I am or what’s going on?”

No response. Why was his face red? Weird.

“So…uh… bye, I guess? Good talk?” Scorpia turned and jogged out of the alley without waiting for a response.

***Line Break***

“The Record-o-Bots have her at 29 Villain Points and have pointed out several times where Rescue Points would be applicable,” responded Midnight.

“Aizawa-san, would you mind looking up who she is?”

Shouta groaned. He hated working dealing with computer screens, but he did it anyway. He himself was somewhat impressed at this young woman’s skill.

The number of UA applicants to the hero course with Scorpion mutation quirks was zero.

Shouta checked again; zero applicants.

He checked the list of UA applicants to all courses. Perhaps this girl had accidentally taken the wrong entrance exam?

Zero applicants.

He checked again to the same result.

“We have a problem Nedzu.”

“So it seems.” Nedzu sat in silent contemplation for a moment, hands clasped in thought.

“Release the Gimmick. Let’s see how this mystery girl reacts.”

***Line Break***

Scorpia was beginning to think that Entrapta might not be here. None of the Non-Princesses here had seen her from what she had been able to tell. They were incredibly unhelpful, simply looking at her as if she’d grown a second head, then going back to running around and fighting! It was rude!

So she began looking for a way out of the city, getting lost every other turn.

Well, getting lost is somewhat of a misnomer, seeing as she didn’t know where she was in the first place…

The ground beneath her started to shake.

In no time at all, she was teetering on the quickly opening abyss flailing her arms in hopes to maintain her equilibrium.

She fell in…

…and landed on what was perhaps the largest mechanical monstrosity she had ever seen before.

Heck, that might be the largest thing anyone on Etheria had ever seen before!

Before she knew it, Scorpia was higher than the tallest building in the Fright Zone and hanging on for dear life on the beast’s shoulder. In the single moment of clarity allowed, Scorpia realized something.

She was fine with heights normally…

…but when the thing you’re high up on starts _moving?_

Yeah, that’s not okay.

Scorpia screamed for 15 seconds straight.

‘Okay Scorpia! How do you get out of this one??!’

The humongous robot demolished a nearby building with a swing of one oversized arm, causing the rest of the body to shudder.

Scorpia closed her eyes and held on for dear life.

When the shaking stopped, she opened her eyes.

Uh oh. She looked down. The ground was _far_.

None of the buildings near her stayed up long enough for her to plan a relatively safe leap to them.

The bot shuddered again after a mighty footstep crushed a smaller building.

She made sure not to look down upon opening her eyes this time. 

‘Think Scorpia think!’

Eyes sharpened by panic caught the sight of a faint outline on the side of the robot’s neck. Everyone in the Fright Zone knew that if you got ride of the inner technical junk in a robot, they usually stopped working. If that panel lead to something important…

How would she get over there? She couldn’t just _walk on over_!

…But could she crawl?

Removing her stranglehold on a shoulder spike of the behemoth, Scorpia squeezed the metal with her claws, testing whether the metal would crush, giving her claw and foot holds to move forward; or cut, giving her not much of anything without proper leverage.

Scorpia gave a massive grin, “It crushes!”

Over the course of three minutes, she crushed and clawed her way over to the panel as safely as she could given the circumstances. Gripping the metal beneath as carefully and as firmly as she could to secure herself, Scorpia began digging her claws into the creases of the panel in hopes to pry it loose.

A minute of carefully frantic work saw the panel plummeting to the ground. To her surprise, the area behind the panel was mostly hollow. Rubber tubes leading up and down and a series of horizontal bars down into the torso of the goliath robot.

What did Entrapta call these things? Access panels?

Did that mean that she would have to go inside to get out?

Well, it was better than falling…

Scorpia realized after a few feet that this access tunnel was definitely not made for people like her in mind. Things were getting cramped pretty quickly!

The titanic robot shuddered as if hit with large concussive force, shaking Scorpia from her clawholds.

Unable to catch herself, she fell….

…about two feet before landing on a platform safely.

Scorpia nervously wiped the sweat from her brow with her exposed bicep. That could have been bad. Very bad.

She found herself in a room illuminated by a soft red light and surrounded by numerous panels with a wide variety of buttons, switches, fuses, and more. If this kept the entire mega-bot active, then Scorpia had found herself one convenient way to get out of this mess.

Then again, if any of this stuff would explode…

Well, lets just hope that it doesn’t.

The first thing she noticed upon approaching the panels was that all of them were labeled and she couldn’t understand a single thing written.

…

“Heck, I’ll just throw everything.”

And so she did.

And the metallic terror fell over unceremoniously, crushing several buildings so grandly that no insurance company would ever pay out.

Too bad Scorpia wouldn’t be awake for some time after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah! Wasn't that long pause just delightful?  
> I may end up doing minor edits on this chapter later on. I feel that the final scene(s) were a bit rushed, but I want to do other stuff right now :D  
> A big thanks to FiveInBinaryOr101 who was the only person to comment on this work as of the first posting of this chapter! Thank you a lot, I very much appreciate your feedback!
> 
> Stay safe out there folks! These be dangerous times!


End file.
